


Alespoň na chvíli

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/F, Sequel to It's the Italian!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)(though I have a rather long list of requests now, so it will definitely take more than a few months for me to get to it)
Relationships: Yvette Carte-Blanche/Michelle Dubois
Kudos: 1





	Alespoň na chvíli

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pohybovala se již zcela automaticky směrem, jímž v takřka neproniknutelně tmě tušila kavárnu. Nepřemýšlela nad tím, že by hledala úkryt jinde, jelikož jen tam mohla doufat, že se snadno dožádá v půl jedné ráno vstupu dovnitř a že se tam může skrývat i několik hodin, než ty zatracené skopčáky přestane pátrání bavit.

Mimoděk se zamračila, leč vlna vzteku, jež jí projela, jí vehnala do žil novou energii a pomohla jí nepolevit v rychlosti běhu. Proč se jen musela vydat k zámku na vlastní pěst? Proč si s sebou nevzala alespoň někoho, kdo by jí hlídal záda?

Teď už ale bylo zbytečné brečet nad rozlitým mlékem. Především se potřebovala dostat do kavárny dříve, než ji dovnitř uvidí vcházet ti dva skopčáci, co jí byli v patách. Naštěstí po těch letech strávených v čele odboje už měla ověřené metody, jak nepřátelům unikat, a tak jí sice tělem koloval adrenalin spojen se strachem z dopadení, stále ale držela své nervy na uzdě až do momentu, kdy se zastavila před oknem do salónku Café René.

Sotva popadala dech, pocítila však nezkrotnou úlevu v momentě, kdy si uvědomila, že se v místnosti svítí. Naléhavě zabušila na sklo, načež se ohlédla, její splašeně bušící srdce alespoň částečně uklidněné, když skopčáky nebylo ještě nikde vidět. Pohyb závěsů přitáhl její pozornost zpět k oknu, jež se vzápětí otevřelo, a aniž by příchozí vnímala jakákoliv slova, vlezla dovnitř a okamžitě vrátila okno i závěsy do původního stavu.

Zvážila i zhasnutí světel, ale pokud ji Němci neviděli ani zapadnout do uličky, nebyla velká šanci, že by se rozhodli prohledat zrovna kavárnu. Nejspíše usoudí, že jejich kořist pokračovala dále přes náměstí a někam k lesu.

„Michelle? Co se děje?“

Oslovená žena si teprve tehdy uvědomila, kdo ji dovnitř kavárny pustil.

„Dobrý večer, Yvette,“ uchýlila se Michelle ke slušnému pozdravu, jelikož se stále snažila popadnout dech a na vysvětlování se ještě necítila. „Ještěže jste tady byla…“ řekla vděčně a zcela upřímně, za což byla odměněna zmateným, leč potěšeným úsměvem místní servírky.

„Posaďte se,“ navrhla jí Yvette a odsunula židli v čele stolu. „Donesu vám něco k pití.“

Než Michelle stačila odmítnout či poděkovat, Yvette zmizela ve dveřích a nechala ji o samotě. Michelle nicméně využila onen čas k tomu, aby se dala dohromady. Posadila se, složila ruce na stole a snažila se ovládnout třas, a to natolik urputně, že zameškala návrat druhé ženy. Z úvah ji vytrhla až sklenice, která dosedla na stůl přímo před jejími zraky.

„Jak víte, že mám raději bílé víno?“ zadívala se Michelle na Yvette udiveně, servírka ale jen pokrčila rameny. Seděla již na židli vedle ní, v dlaních rovněž skleničku s vínem, k níž upínala své oči.

„Skromný odhad,“ pozvedla na moment pohled k Michelle, než přiblížila skleničku k ústům a upila.

Michelle vzápětí učinila totéž a rty jí cukly v malém úsměvu, neboť šlo o opravdu výborné víno. René by ji nejspíše víno ani nenabídl, a pokud ano, pravděpodobně ten nejhorší patok, co si schovával pro Němce.

„Děkuji,“ zadívala se opět zcela vděčně na druhou ženu, u níž by docela čekala palbu otázek ohledně toho, proč vpadla do kavárny v tak pokročilou hodinu, proč je tak udýchaná a zda má svolat i zbytek obyvatel podniku. Nicméně až nyní, kdy relativně v klidu seděla v kavárně a popíjela s Yvette víno, si uvědomila, jak unavená vlastně je. Jako by si až nyní dovolila vlastní únavu pocítit.

„Spíte vůbec někdy?“ dotkla se hlasu druhé ženy jemnost, o které Michelle netušila, že by Yvette byla schopná. Starostlivý tón ji zasáhl někde hluboko uvnitř, neboť… neboť si nepamatovala, kdy naposled se kdokoliv o její rozpoložení vůbec zajímal. A proto byla také na podobné projevy zájmu citlivá a dokázaly ji rozhodit více, než by kdy byla ochotná přiznat.

„Občas,“ snažila se znít lhostejně, sama si ale byla vědoma toho, jak se jí hlas byť jen v rámci jednoho slova zlomil, ovšem tím posledním, co Michelle potřebovala, byla lítost. Yvette jí ale nic takového neposkytla, ačkoliv se jí v očích na moment promítla. Místo toho se vrátila k tématu, o němž se Michelle mluvilo o něco lépe.

„Šli po vás Němci?“ kývla směrem k oknu. Vzápětí, jako by si uvědomila, jak závažné by bylo, kdyby Michelle skutečně chytili, s nádechem strachu se zeptala: „Nebylo by lepší, kdybych zhasnula?“

„Jestli vás to uklidní,“ pokrčila Michelle rameny a zas a znovu pocítila vůči Yvette vlnu sympatií. Místo toho, aby se ji snažila co nejrychleji z kavárny dostat a setřást ze sebe jakékoliv podezření, zajímalo ji hlavně to, aby Michelle nenašli.

Yvette chvíli nehnutě neseděla, načež se skutečně zvedla a místnost se vzápětí ponořila do tmy.

„Tak co se stalo?“ přeformulovala Yvette otázku, když se znovu usadila, což Michelle spíše slyšela, než viděla. Její oči tmě přivykly až za pár dalších vteřin, moc platné jí to ale nebylo, neboť skrze závěsy do pokoje pronikalo jen minimum světla. Nijak ji to však z míry nevyvedlo. Byla zvyklá pracovat i během bezhvězdných nocí.

„Narazila jsem na stopu, která mě zavedla až k zámku. Myslela jsem, že skopčáci zajali jedno z mých děvčat, nakonec…“ povzdechla si, snažíc se dostat vztek na sebe pod kontrolu, „nakonec se ale všechno pokazilo a najednou jsem to byla já, koho se ti zpropadení Němci pokusili vlákat do léčky. Utekla jsem v poslední možné vteřině. Ani jsem nemířila do kavárny, jen…“ zaváhala Michelle, neboť si nebyla jistá, zda chce být až tak upřímná.

Raději se napila toho velmi dobrého vína, a jelikož už do sebe nalila více než polovinu skleničky, pocítila i díky únavě prvotní účinky alkoholu v krvi. Pocítila klid. A nárůst odvahy.

„Měla jsem štěstí, že jste tady byla,“ slyšela se pronést do ticha a sama se nad upřímností těch slov zachvěla. „Kdyby tady byl René, už by mě vyhodil zpátky na ulici…“

„To je pravda,“ zazněla Yvette trpce. „Odvahy mnoho nepobral.“

Michelle nevěřila vlastním uším.

„Už i vám došlo, že je vás pro Reného škoda?“ zeptala se polohlasem, s citem, bez záměru se Yvette jakkoliv dotknout. Dalo jí ale hodně práce, aby se nezeptala kousavě až ironicky, protože nikdy prostě nepochopila, co by kdo mohl na tom kavárníkovi vidět, i když tušila, že to bude možná i tím, že pro muže celkově nikdy slabost neměla.

„Možná…“ odtušila Yvette vyhýbavě. „Možná není tak úžasný, jak jsem si vždy myslela, ale… Ale je těžké si to přiznat, když René byl jediným mužem, který mě miloval a nikdy mě neodsoudil za to, že se musím pro peníze dávat… Musela jsem přeci nějak sehnat peníze pro mou nebohou matku.“

Michelle se přistihla, že vlastně Yvette docela chápe. Bylo jí druhé ženy líto, leč viděla, že se Yvette se svým osudem poprala statečně, ostatně jako vždy.

„Pokud si dáváte pozor…,“ pronesla smířlivě, aby dala Yvette najevo, že ji rovněž neodsuzuje.

„Samozřejmě,“ odtušila Yvette rozhodně a Michelle jí věřila. Ve Francii během války řádil nespočet nemocí, a pokud by si Yvette nedávala pozor, nejspíše by tady společně neseděly.

A tak spolu popíjely, jako by za okny ani žádná válka nebyla, jako by si jen užívaly společný moment jako dvě známé, možná kamarádky, možná…

Michelle na ex dopila zbytek vína, zatímco v mysli se jí přehrávala vzpomínka na onu noc na silnici, kdy je překvapil italský kapitán. Na onu noc, kdy se s Yvette vyhnuly odhalení dosti svérázným způsobem, který Michelle nedokázala od té doby zcela vytěsnit z hlavy. Vzpomínka se k ní vracela pravidelně a vždy s totožným efektem, kdy ji zanechala rozechvělou a hladovějící po něčem dalším, přičemž ta touha se jí zmocnila i teď. Michelle ovšem měla na paměti víno i svou únavu a věděla, že je náchylná k učení něčeho, čeho by mohla později litovat.

A proto se zhluboka nadechla a pronesla:

„Měla bych jít.“

Než ale Michelle dostala vůbec šanci dostát svému slovu, zaslechla pohyb a brzy na to se jí zadrhl dech v hrdle, když Yvette překryla dlaní tu její, spočívající na desce stolu.

„Zůstaňte,“ doneslo se jí k uším a srdce se jí mohutně rozbušilo, když si uvědomila teplo, sálající z dlaně druhé ženy, když si zas a znovu vybavila vzpomínku na onu noc…

Polkla, a přestože ji síla touhy dotknout se Yvette více, přitisknout se k ní a znovu ji políbit děsila, zůstala na místě a pouze pozvedla zrak výše, ve tmě ale spíše jen tušila, kde přibližně by se mohly lesknout hnědé oči druhé ženy. Sotva tak učinila, Yvette se k ní přisunula blíže. Michelle se zachvěla, myšlenky na odchod ji postupně opouštěly, nahrazeny očekáváním.

„Alespoň na chvíli,“ zašeptala Yvette a vínem utišené nervy dovolily Michelle, jinak vždy ostražité a připravené se střelhbitě skrýt, aby na lehký dotek na tváři nereagovala ucuknutím, ale právě naopak se s roztřeseným výdechem o jemnou dlaň druhé ženy otřela.

Jen to citlivé, něžné gesto připomnělo Michelle s ničivou intenzitou, jak její styl života postrádá fyzický kontakt, přičemž zpravidla sama dokázala podobné úvahy a své potřeby zaplašit, ale nyní… když měla Yvette doslova na dosah ruky… Nyní podobné úvahy ani zaplašit nechtěla, ale toužila jim přímo propadnout, nevěděla ovšem, jak se zachovat, neboť z Yvettiny strany sice vnímala zájem, ale kam ten až sahal…?

Sérii splašených myšlenek utnul až moment, kdy Michelle zjistila, jak moc se k ní druhá žena přiblížila. Cítila její parfém, vnímala teplo, stoupající z jejího těla, dlaň na její tváři takřka žhnula, a když se pak jejích rtů dotkly druhé, měkké a tak nesmírně jemné, Michelle jim ihned vyšla vstříc, zprvu váhavě, brzy se do jejich polibku promítl hlad, jenž se uvnitř ní probudil z dlouhého spánku.

Bez zaváhání se nechala vytáhnout na nohy, jelikož v tu chvíli by Yvettiny horké rty následovala kamkoliv. Rovněž tehdy položila dlaň na líc druhé ženy, druhou paži ovšem omotala kolem jejího pasu, aby si ji mohla přitáhnout blíže, čemuž se Yvette ani v nejmenším nebránila.

Michelle tehdy zapomněla na Němce, zapomněla na válku a na všechny starosti, s nimiž se musela potýkat. Soustředila se pouze na ten nádherný způsob, jakým se k ní Yvette tiskla, s jakou vášní ji líbala a jak opojný pocit to byl, vědět, že o ni někdo stojí. Že v ní někdo vidí něco víc než velitelku francouzského odboje.

„Možná byste si chtěla odpočinout...“ navrhla Yvette, jen co opustila ústa druhé ženy, jež se před ní neomylně zachvěla, jakmile Yvette vklouzla rukou mezi ně a rozvázala Michelle kabát.

„Možná ano,“ bylo jediné, na co se Michelle vzmohla, neboť v hlavě měla úplně prázdno. Zadýchaně a s hořícími tvářemi pak nechala Yvette, aby ji uchopila za ruku a vyvedla ze zadního pokoje a směrem po schodech nahoru, s nadšeně bušícím srdcem a příjemnými vibracemi v podbřišku však tušila, že na nějaký odpočinek přijde na řadu až později…


End file.
